Thirty Kisses: Dick and Barbara
by sleepy-geeky
Summary: Thirty unrelated ficlets written on the themes of the 30kisses livejournal community. UPDATE: Superstar
1. Red Like

Title: Red Like …

Author/Artist: sleepygeeky

Pairing: Barbara Gordon (Batgirl I/Oracle)/Dick Grayson (Robin I/Nightwing)

Fandom: Batman/ DC Comics

Theme: "Red" / # 19

Disclaimer: Barbara Gordon/Batgirl I/Oracle and Dick Grayson/Robin I/Nightwing belong to DC Comics/Time Warner.

It was red like the roses he always bought her on Valentine's Day even after promising he would not.

It was red like the teddy he'd bought and she'd refused to wear. Red like the god-awful groom's cake -- courtesy of Wally West -- and the sheets in their equally god-awful honeymoon suite.

Red like blood -- red like it had been a night forty-some years ago when an eight-year-old was left alone in an alley with two corpses.

Red like the blood that poured out of his mouth as they shared one final kiss before Dick slipped into oblivion.


	2. Playing Doctor

Title: Playing Doctor

Author/Artist: sleepygeeky

Pairing: Barbara Gordon (Batgirl I/Oracle)/Dick Grayson (Robin I/Nightwing)

Fandom: Batman/ DC Comics

Theme: "Say ahh…" / 18

Disclaimer: Barbara Gordon/Batgirl I/Oracle and Dick Grayson/Robin I/Nightwing belong to DC Comics/Time Warner.

"You're sick." From his sprawled position on the bed, Dick examined Barbara with a thoughtfully.

"I am not," Barbara said, while digging through the pile of blankets in search of Dick's mask. Finding it – under the dresser – she stood back up and put her hands on her hips, wondering where this was going.

"Feverish, even." In one smooth motion Dick sat, then stood and put his hand on her forehead. "And flushed."

"Dick –" Barbara began.

"Look, hot all over," He mumbled into her hair. True, the blush had spread from her cheeks down her neck and up over her head. As he kissed up the part of her hair, a wicked grin stretched his lips.

"You sound a little hoarse, too. Say 'ahh'!" Barbara snorted in disbelief, noting his semi-permanent mischievous expression, but complied. Backing up, Dick adopted a professional manner and regarded her seriously.

"Mmm hmm, this bears closer investigation." Leaning in until Barbara's nose practically touched his forehead, he eyed her now-open mouth. Apparently having found what he was searching for, he stood up and tapped his chin before pulling her into a kiss, his tongue going deliberately into her mouth, up and down Barbara's teeth and around her cheeks.

"Yes, definitely ill," Barbara agreed seriously. Leaning forward, she adopted a solemn tone and added: "I think it's catching."


	3. The Kiss at the End of the World

Title: Kiss at the End of the World

Author/Artist: sleepygeeky

Pairing: Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon

Fandom: Batman/DC Comics

Theme: (include the # and the theme): #30, Kiss

Disclaimer: Barbara Gordon/Batgirl I/Oracle and Dick Grayson/Robin I/Nightwing belong to DC Comics/Time Warner.

NOTE: This was going to be the last theme posted, but DC Comics is run by evil people.

* * *

The kiss could only be described as amazing; no sleazy romance novel or Hollywood fantasy compared.

The world might end and practical Barbara said that this could not work – there was no time – she did not want to hurt him. Batgirl locked practical Barbara in a mental closet and allowed both of them to be lost in this universe of a kiss.

Finally, they parted. Nightwing and Oracle, Batgirl and Robin, left and went separate ways, two heroes into opposite sunsets. However, long after the tarmac was empty of superheroes the kiss that was Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon lingered.


	4. Safety

Title: Safety  
Author: sleepygeeky  
Pairing: Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon  
Fandom: DC Comics/Batman  
Theme: #6 / the space between dream and reality  
Disclaimer: Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Blockbuster, Tarantula, and Bruce Wayne all belong to DC Comics/Time Warner

When he manages to sleep he kills Blockbuster and Tarantula does things on the rooftop, his mistakes playing in his head over and over; he does not want it, but he can do nothing but watch from outside his own body. His dream-self knows that he is letting Bruce down.

When he wakes, screaming and in a cold sweat, he faces a world changed, a city destroyed, and friends lost.

The only safety he finds is waking to her calming him with a kiss on the forehead. Here in the space between his dreams and his realities, that is enough.


	5. Unrivaled

Barbara sat by the window, her cheeks still warm from her fiancé's kiss, watching Nightwing fly from rooftop to rooftop below. She smiled to herself and lifted her binoculars.

Dinah walked up behind her, and Barbara did not have to turn to see the smirk on her friend's face.

"Boy Wonder just left?" The vigilantly known as Black Canary asked, trying and failing to sound innocent. Below them, Nightwing executed a fantastic summersault.

Barbara grinned; she knew she should probably be weary of Dinah's interest, but who could begrudge a good friend the unrivaled perfection of Dick Grayson's rear end?


	6. Billboard Boy

**Title:** Billboard Boy  
**Author/Artist:** SleepyGeeky  
**Pairing: Babs/Dick**  
**Fandom:** DC Comics/Batman

**Theme:** 7. superstar  
**Disclaimer:** All characters and some situations portrayed belong to DC Comics/Time Warner

Barbara scowled up at the billboard outside her building; bad enough that they put it up at all, but it stood just outside her building and she could see him from the window. Stupid, arrogant jerk smiling down on her all the time, distracting her from her work. Dick Grayson, Male Model, grinned and wore the fashions of some New York artsy-fartsy designer, who was probably all over him and his lips, for a million people to see. She scowled again and pulled the shades, mumbling to herself before realizing she was on air and Canary was laughing at her.


End file.
